Quenser Barbotage
|gender = Male |class = Trainee mechanic |affiliation = 37th CMB |status = Active |age = 17 years old}} Quenser Barbotage (クウェンサー＝バーボタージュ, Kuensā Bābotāju) is a member of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and a trainee as a mechanic of Objects, aspiring to be an Object designer. Unlike many members of the military, he does not belong to an elite class. Quenser and Heivia were the very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes. Appearance He is a blonde adolescent with a simple appearance. He wears a gray military uniform, has long silky blond hair and a feminine appearance, and is often described as "looking like a boy or a girl depending on what he wears". Personality Quenser is usually carefree and can also be somewhat perverted, as shown by his discussion with Heivia about Froleytia's breast size. He can be sly, serious and very smart when the situation warrants it. He is kind and hates leaving people to fend on their own, as shown when he went out to rescue Milinda on his own because no one else was willing to do that, because they knew that their enemy could be trying to use her to trap them. Background At some point in the past, a noble family who lived near Quenser went bankrupt and was left with nothing but debt and the grudges of others. Quenser's father gave them temporary shelter in his storehouse.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 5 Quenser joined the army as part of his dream of becoming an Object Design Engineer,Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 2 because of this, he sought the shortest military course and volunteers into the frontline deployment training, where he was assigned into the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion as a military engineer. Chronology Heavy Object An Audition War Global Shadow Theoretical Vein The Coming of Third Generation The Police of Ghosts Dominion 70% Judgement -195℃ Other Appearances Short Story Quenser and Heivia took part in a battle in Oceania, assisting the Baby Magnum against the Faith Organization's Aphrodite (codenamed Strategic Antenna). Though their initial strategy with the Floor Heater failed, they were able to figure out a way to destroy the Object and left a written message on it for the pilot.Short Story 01 Skills and Abilities Quenser is capable of analyzing information at his disposal, identifying key points and using them to come up with ideas on how to accomplish his objectives, an example being identifying an Object's weak points just by reading its instruction manual. He is also capable of making good use of what equipment he has at his disposal, as well as his surroundings and circumstances, in order to achieve his goals. Object designer Claire Whist has speculated that if Quenser were to become an Object designer himself and create an Object with his dangerous ideas, he could skip a few generations in the process.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 13 Gallery Quenser Barbotage (Novel).jpg|Quenser Barbotage (Light Novels) Trivia *Quenser and Heivia's act of being very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes, and continuing to do so, has earned them the epithet Dragon Killers,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Epilogue though this isn't mentioned very often. References Category:Characters Category:37th CMB Category:Male